


Bees adventures.

by TescosMealDeal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TescosMealDeal/pseuds/TescosMealDeal
Summary: Well this is just chapter one, all i can say for now that Bee makes a decision which is sure to change their life, but is it for the good or for the bad?
Kudos: 2





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been re-uploaded from my wattpad account! This should be nowhere else apart from here and my wattpad account :]

Sometimes I find myself thinking, thinking about how simple times used to be. 

When during storms you could huddle under the covers with your favourite stuff animal.

Convincing your best friends mother to allow you both to have a sleepover.

I miss the times when i didn't have a care in the world.

A care about politics.

A care about the future.

Im not even 18.

Too young to worry about these types of things, right?

Thats what they say.

》《

Waking up under the stars, the wind disturbing your sleep, you get used to it after a while. You get used to the birds chirping every morning, finding use of it by using them as your own personal alarm clock. But is there a point having an alarm clock where you have nowhere to be? I geuss it was just out of boredom. 

The new village was strange to say the least. People talking about fictional places all the time, which I never really gave a bother about.   
However one day, a particular place, a particular story stood out to me.  
L'Manburg.  
They all described it so wonderfully, a land full of your wildest dreams, a place to be free.

A place to be safe.

Part of me always hung onto the slither of hope that this place was real, some telling me I needn't fret for it was. Others crushing my dreams entirely. Most of the time I spent in that village I overthinked. The days where the rain was coming down harshly against the window, the wind covering any other noise, is where I spent my time overthinking. Which was quite often to be honest. The area was well known for storms and flooding, though fortunately I had never seen a flood for myself. Though it certainly felt like it may flood all the time with how often the rain came down. Quite a large portion of the farmers had to have underground farms with food that didn't require as much sunlight as others.

If I could change one thing, it would be the fact that I never interacted and socialised as much as I should have. My work keeping me up at unreasonable times, despite the fact I was barely 14 at the time. But I needed my money for the most basics needs. Food, warmth, water, you get it right? To put things short, I never had luxuries, like fancy clothes or expensive cuisines, and quite frankly, I didnt need it. Or want it for that matter.

I had seen what wealth had done to people. What wealth had done to families and relationships. Well I didn't really have any relationships to ruin, I just didn't want to become a power hungry living nightmare. But now I realise that peoples ranks in society are determined by wealth, by how much money you have. Maybe I should've took that summer job.

BL village, short for "BadLands" of course, was one of the best villages i had stayed at. Mainly because of the stories people told if im being truthful. They helped me escape from reality and the trauma I have faced over the years. Oh the sweet sweet trauma.  
If you can't tell im being sarcastic.

When people ask for the description of this place I give them the usual vague details.  
Not too much land  
Not too little  
Not much food variety   
Kind people   
And so on. The basic things. The things which nobody really cares about, they all want to know what riches they had, the villages wealth. Do they think I cared about that? Because I really did not.

Caring about stuff made me seem weak, so I learnt how to hide it easily. Only useful in situations where I was threatened, pretending I didnt care about anybody so they would either leave me alone or beat me up instead.  
Usually it ended in the latter.

Other then all that negative stuff, it was pretty great, I met Bad and Skeppy, neither of which I think were their real names. We became best friends, from the moment I arrived to the very moment I came across the BL.  
I miss them.

Housing situations were pretty simple in the BL village, you headed to the main council building and got assigned a house. Due to my age I got placed in a smaller one floor house, easier to maintain. I was not complaining, I hate cleaning with a burning passion. Sometimes, during the very rare times I did clean, I found my mind drifting off back to that place. A nation reborn is what they called it. The unfinished symphony. None of these names helped calm down my desire to hunt down this nation.  
It made the desire grow in fact.

So what did I decide to do about my "little" obsession? Well obviously I packed my bags and said goodbye to Bad and Skeppy. The only two significant people in my life. I headed towards the forest

I never looked back.


	2. The welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of wondering, Bee finds themselves stumbling upon the city of 'dreams', what will they get themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Bee is a character that goes by all pronouns but preferably they/them, hence the use of they/them mainly :]

"Honestly I think I have the best name here" They smirked and headed towards a random city-like place in the distance. "Must be that 'Manburg' place or whatever its called, I've heard alot about it" Their companion listened, despite the fact it didn't understand any of the words its human had said. "Tissue, you've got to be the most quiet parrot I've ever he- not heard, seen"

Cautiously approaching the city, they looked around, for any sign of human activity whatsoever.  
"It appears this place is empty right now, thats str-"  
Now being interrupted is never a nice thing, especially if the culprit is holding an axe to your throat.  
"Can I help you?"

"Maybe if you took that axe away from my throat kind sir"  
Hesitantly, he removed the axe, studying the young child, dressed in some pale yellow overalls and a white jumper, the look completed with a bee patterned tie. He crossed his arms, still standing his ground.  
"Thank you"  
Tissue protectively squawked, landing on their shoulder.  
"Is that a bird, out of every pet, a bird?" The man said, looking at the two scornfully.  
"Says a furry, nothing against you guys though"  
"Being an animal and being a furry are different things" snarling, the man saw that the younger was no harm, and put his axe away.  
"Who even are you?"  
"I could say the same for you, you have just trespassed into our nation"  
The child stared at the man "The names Bee, and you are?"  
"I would judge your name, but im called Fundy"  
Bee looked at the man, stroking Tissue.   
"Now Bee, how old exactly are you?"  
"17 in 2 weeks"  
"You could've just said 16"  
"Well im 17 in-"  
"2 weeks, you've just said. Now why are you here by yourself?"  
Bee smiled, "Technically im here with my parrot so-"  
"You know what I meant"  
"Sit down then sir because boy have i got alot to tell"  
He rolled his eyes and leaned against the axe, the head resting on the floor.  
"Basically I've been village, server hopping you may call it since i was....14 was it? Anyway i heard about this place, a land of dreams, it didnt seem real, but i hoped it was so i ventured out to see for myself"  
The man blinked "Land of dreams? More like land of nightmares"  
"Whatever"

Fundy stared at the younger for a moment, narrowing his eyes "You can stay here for a while I geuss, come on, we have to go to Tubbo to see if he approves"  
"Tubbo?"  
"The president, didn't you hear about this place? So you heard about the president right?"  
"I was told it was this dude called like 'Jay Cat' or something"  
"J-Schlatt, and he had a stroke" he sniggered slightly and went back to focusing on the path ahead.   
The rest of the journey was continued in silence, the occasional squawk of Tissue invading it every once in a while.

Arriving in front of the building, it didn't seem very fancy to he honest, quite bland. Fundy knocked on the door and waited. The door suddenly swung open, startling Bee, however revealing a young boy around their age in a green sweater.  
"Hello Fundy and- whose this?" The boy looked at Bee.  
"I'm Bee, you must be uh- Tubbo right?  
"Thats me, the one and only" Tubbo grinned before turning back to Fundy.  
"So fundy what is it today?"  
"Bee here needs some place to stay, said they heard about this place and came to see what it is or whatever, said its called 'The Land of Dreams'"  
Bee frowned and went to speak up, opening their mouth before being shot a sharp glance from Fundy, maybe it was better if he dealt with it.  
Tubbo thought for a second, before turning to the younger.  
"Alright bee, we can get you a temporary citizenship which can be made permanent, just need you to come and do some paperwork!"

Bee groaned, signing the next piece of paper, which was either the 2nd or the 12th. They didn't care, all they knew was that they were exhausted.  
Tubbo looked down at the child (i say child but there was barely an age gap at all), "and here and here and here then you are done"  
"Finally" Bee said, handing the paperwork over to the president. They were still confused, how was a minor a president again? Might as well ask later, right now they had more important things to do. Take sleeping for example.

"And you are done! Welcome to Manburg!"   
Walking back to Fundy, they started to laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?" The fox questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
"A furry? And a 17 year old president?" Spluttering those words somehow took even more energy off them, as they keeled over clutching their stomach. It really wasnt that funny, or funny at all in fact.  
"Yeah- im going to get you to a bed"  
Bee didn't protest as they was picked up by this strange man, bridal style, and being taken to a house. They were too exhausted to protest, despite the fact they were technically being kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should only be here and on my wattpad account Melloboo_ ! Anyway enjoy the next chapters that will be out every so often....hopefully.


	3. Strange people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding themselves in a random bed, they decide to explore the house, encountering a strange man. Bee didnt trust him, thats for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have no idea how this thing works so bear with me....

Waking up in a new bed, covered with a pale red blanket, Bee was obviously confused, attempting to recall the events from yesterday- or maybe it was a few hours ago? They always lost track of time in a new place, especially when they were tired. They got up reluctantly and headed to the window, drawing the curtains and looking at the sky. It seemed to only be around noon? Maybe early evening, probably 5-7pm. 

Sighing and deciding to explore their new surroundings, they headed out the room and descended down a short staircase, which appeared to lead into a fairly big living room joined with a kitchenette. Quite evidently, there was nobody there. Though last time Bee had thought that they had almost got murdered by a furry. Cautiously, they went further into the living area, sitting on the sofa, leaning back and observing what was around them. There seemed to be quite alot of pictures of a couple, the person he had met before, Fundy, and another dressed in a light green hoodie. Wearing a mask prevented Bee from seeing their face, making them annoyed. Feeling tired yet again, they lay down and stared at the roof.   
"Maybe a few more minutes wouldnt hurt..." And for the second time that day, they had fallen asleep

~○●○●○●~

Now, whats the first thing you don't want to wake up to? I'll name a few:  
•An earthquake  
•Your parents shouting your full name  
•A wrecking ball coming through your house  
•With a squirrel   
•Any bad news  
The good thing is, Bee didn't wake up to any of these. Though they would've taken any of these in a heartbeat after opening their eyes to the cousin of slenderman. Ok the man was shorter then the creepypasta, and appeared to be wearing a smiley face mask, much less threatening then no face. Mask man was talking to furry man, until Bee was glanced at by said furry, much against their hopes.  
"Hey dude, how are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good I geuss-" Bee looked over at the mask man again, was it with fear? Or maybe even curiosity? Who knows, we only know they looked over at him. Raising an eyebrow, well one can assume he did, this man turned to look straight back at Bee.  
"Ah, I've been waiting for you to wake up- Bee right?"  
"Mhm its Bee"  
"Hello Bee, I'm Clay"  
"And im b- nevermind we've already established that"  
The man who was now known as Clay let out a laugh, perhaps it was a chuckle. Fundy laughed along, making Bee wonder if they were the only one who had noticed the coldness in this new figures voice.   
"Now that you two have officially met, ill get started on breakfast, you two could go for a stroll outside whilst its being prepared if you want, im sure Clay would show you the best places here"  
Bee nodded, somewhat hesitantly, not exactly wanting to be with somebody who was equivalent to a stranger, but they'd rather be outside then cooped up inside. Picking up a pair of keys, perhaps the house keys, Clay headed towards the front door, opening and gesturing outside. Bee gladly accepted this invitation and stood out in the summer air, realising they had no idea where they were. Clay took the lead again, briefly looking behind him to speak to the child before him.  
"Alright Bee, feel free to explore, i have business to do"  
Leaving Bee in the middle of a strange place, he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @Melloboo_  
> Twitter: @badboyhalolol
> 
> Check 'em out :]

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters out every so often, writers block is very common for me!


End file.
